The invention relates to an intelligent control system for current distribution in a vehicle, said system comprising:
a number of current-consuming actuators
at least two cable branches for supplying power to the actuators
intelligent connecting sockets and a communication bus in each cable branch
current switches present in the connecting sockets and control electronics therefor, and
a central unit between a current source and the cable branches.
The connecting sockets can be fitted with output-connectors, the actuator connectors being coupled therewith by way of current conductors, or the socket can be directly integrated as a component of the actuator. The connecting socket can also be fitted with an input-connector, which can be provided with control elements for driving the actuators.
This type of control systems are prior known e.g. from publications WO 93/10591, WO 95/15594, EP-564943, and WO 97/02965.
These prior known systems involve a number of problems. The systems must be designed and manufactured individually for each application. In terms of production technology and maintenance, such systems are inconvenient and expensive. They do not provide a possibility for flexible expansion or reduction, as the case may be. When some part of the system develops a fault, this may interfere with the operation of the entire system, such that the fault must be mended before the system and the vehicle can be used.
On the other hand, such a system is highly sensitive to defects and malfunctions due to a large amount of necessary two-way communication, which may contain a plurality of simultaneous messages. A bottleneck in communication has been constituted by a central unit, traditionally used in view of controlling the operative working of an entire system.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved control system, which is flexibly extensible or reducible, as desired, by using a module-composed central unit, wherein the modules are specified for cable branches but connected to a common communication bus for transmitting messages between the cable branches.
Another object of the invention is the optimization of information channels in a system and the distribution of intelligence in a system to various modules in the system in view of reducing the load on and increasing the operating reliability of communication buses.
The objects and aims of the invention are achieved on the basis of characterizing features set forth in the annexed claims 1 to 15.
The non-independent claims disclose preferred embodiments of the invention.